


L'invitation

by sijetaismoi



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sijetaismoi/pseuds/sijetaismoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce soir-là, elle décida de tester une méthode qui avait bien réussi à son patron par le passé. L’absorption d’alcool en grande quantité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'invitation

****Pepper Potts apprenait depuis plusieurs mois à ne plus être l’assistante d’un directeur de multinationale, mais celle d’un superhéros. Elle progressait dans de nombreux domaines, mais le stress restait ce qu’elle parvenait le moins à gérer.  
  
Dès qu’elle savait Iron Man en mission, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au pire et ne se sentait soulagée que quand Tony Stark reposait les pieds sur terre.  
  
Le plus dur venait le soir, elle ne parvenait pas à s’endormir.  
  
Ce soir-là, elle décida de tester une méthode qui avait bien réussi à son patron par le passé. L’absorption d’alcool en grande quantité.  
  
Seule chez elle devant la télé, elle se servit généreusement un verre de Margarita qu’elle avait préparée. Elle se sentit étourdie au deuxième verre mais le sommeil ne vint pas si rapidement qu’elle l’espérait. Elle regardait ce qui passait à la télé en attendant que ses paupières daignent se fermer.  
  
Son téléphone vibra sur la table basse. Elle allongea le bras pour l’attraper. Elle lut rapidement le sms et poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était rentré à Malibu. Elle répondit aussitôt. Ils échangèrent plusieurs messages tandis que Pepper terminait son quatrième verre de Margarita. Elle se mit à rire en lisant le dernier message. Elle voulait s’assurer qu’il allait bien et il lui avait répondu un commentaire à la limite de la décence. Il allait donc très bien. Elle se sentait elle-même parfaitement bien. Rassurée par son retour en un seul morceau et dans un délicieux état d’ébriété, elle reposa le téléphone et reporta son attention sur la télévision et ne tarda pas à s’endormir.  
  
*  
  
Elle se réveilla avec la bouche sèche et un mal de crâne prononcé. Elle grogna et constata que le pichet de Margarita sur la table était bien entamé. Elle se demanda si elle était en retard pour aller travailler ou si on était dimanche. Elle se leva avec difficulté et se traina jusqu’à la cuisine. Elle poussa alors un cri aigu et son cœur s’accéléra à toute vitesse quand elle vit Tony Stark assis à la table de _sa_ cuisine, dans _son_ appartement.  
  
Tout en cherchant une boite d’aspirine, elle lui demanda ce qu’il était venu faire là.  
  
« Vous m’avez invité ! »  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
Elle le vit tapoter sur son portable et lui tendre pour qu’elle lise les derniers messages échangés.  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! » s’écria-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.  
  
Il lui avait indécemment dit qu’il était d’une forme si olympique qu’il pourrait s’occuper d’elle toute la nuit jusqu’à endolorir les muscles qu’elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’utiliser.  
  
Elle lui avait répondu.  
  
« Prouvez-le. »  
  
Il lui offrit son plus charmant sourire et secoua une boite d’aspirine avant de lui tendre.  
  
« Je me suis dit qu’avec un message pareil, il fallait que je sois suffisamment muni. J’ai hésité entre les préservatifs et l’aspirine.  
— Bon choix », dit-elle sans croiser son regard.  
  
Elle avala deux cachets.  
  
« Dans le doute, j’avais pris les deux. »

  
  
Fin


End file.
